Land Without Color
The Land Without Color is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fifth episode of the second season. History In order to obtain a stronger, more powerful heart to save Gerhardt, Victor follows Rumplestiltskin's request to come to the Enchanted Forest via the Mad Hatter's hat and fake a failed resurrection of a man who a Queen named Regina loves. Once he succeeds in the task as Rumplestiltskin wanted, Victor receives the heart as a reward. When he returns to the Land Without Color, the doctor is greeted by Igor. With the heart he procured from the Enchanted Forest, Victor is now able to revive his brother. In awe, he states that this is not an act of magic, but of science. As Gerhardt is recovering, Victor shows him to Alphonse. After a brief look, his father realizes this shell of Gerhardt, who is moving and reacting strangely, is not his son at all. He once again blames Victor and goes as far as attacking him to the point Gerhardt reacts violently to the commotion by killing their father. Following the outburst, Victor locks Gerhardt in a tower room until coming to the decision he must put his resurrected brother out of his misery. Gerhardt willingly pushes the end of the barrel at his own head, but at the last moment, Victor is unable to pull the trigger and doesn't kill him. }} Society and Culture *Everything originating in this world appears to be filtered in black-and-white. **When travelling to the Enchanted Forest, Victor Frankenstein gains color. **When Rumplestiltskin visits the Land Without Color, he retains his normal coloring. *Since we see the Frankenstein estate celebrating Christmas and Victor tells Gerhardt "(his) cross to bear" when describing his military-metal, it can be assumed that Christianity or something extremely similar is present in this world. **In addition, a headstone shaped like a cross can be seen in the graveyard where Victor tries to dig up a corpse.File:212Cemetery.png *Rumplestiltskin states that there is magic in the Land Without Color, in the form of witchcraft, but is neglected and not nearly as strong as the magic in Fairy Tale Land. *This world appears to be, much like Alice's homeworld and Cruella De Vil's homeworld, a variation of the Land Without Magic, one that is based on the real-life German -speaking countries of Germany, Switzerland (the settings of the original novel) and Austria during the 19th century. This is supported by several pieces: **Victor's commission letter refers to Austria, more specifically Carinthia and its capital Klagenfurt. **Gerhardt's medalFile:212DontWorryAboutMe.png appears to be based on the Iron Cross, a symbol used for German military decorations. **The sign on the graveyard says "Soldatenfriedhof", which is German for "military cemetery". Victor's commission letter is also written in German. Locations For detailed location information, please see the Land Without Color Locations category, or the list of minor Land Without Color locations. Ways to Access the Land Without Color The Land Without Color can be accessed via one of Jefferson's hats since Rumplestiltskin sends the Mad Hatter to bring Victor from one land to another. Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Land Without Color is featured in the title card for "The Doctor"File:205Title.png and "In the Name of the Brother".File:212Title.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Show writers Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz stated in an interview that while writing the script, they referred to Victor Frankenstein's world as a "land without color". *According to an interview by TVLine with Adam Horowitz, the Land Without Color is "removed from time", similar to Victorian England and the 1920s England. *The CGI model created for the interior of the Frankenstein manorFile:212IBroughtHimBack.png File:212LetMeSeeYou.png was recycled for the Darling house drawing room in "Second Star to the Right".File:221WendyArrives.png The wall panels by the windows, the windows themselves, even the curtains, all have the same design, but the checkered window panes in Alphonse's home were replaced with frosted window panes. The same model is used for the Lydgate house in "Strange Case",File:604EnteringLounge.png where the model is more faithful to the original: The design of the windows, the fireplace, the doors and the bookshelves is exactly the same. |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *Everything originating in this world appears to be filtered in black-and-white, referencing the original Frankenstein movies. |-|Set Notes= Prop Notes *Victor's commission letter is written in German. It transliterates as: "Dear Doctor Viktor Frankenstein, by the forces of power and authority, which are invested in me by the Chancellor and the Emperor's Commission, I appoint you FIELD MEDIC. You are expected to carefully and conscientiously execute the duties of the medical field and to serve as an example to lower ranked officers and soldiers. We expect you to follow said instructions to keep order and discipline and execute future commands. Posted in arms, written by me and sealed on the third of March. By order of the Emperor invested in me, T Herman. Captain T Herman, 34th Mobile Division Klagenfurt, Carinthia Klagenfurt-Land County in the name of the Minister-President of the Austrian Empire" Set Dressing *In the Frankenstein manor, there are two urns sitting on a table in the drawing room.File:212SomethingForBoth.png Both have been used for set decoration in previous episodes: They appear in Cora's vault at the royal manor in "The Doctor",File:205TakeYourPick.png File:205TakeYourPick2.png and were among Regina's wedding gifts in the Evil Queen's palace in "We Are Both";File:202Push.png the only difference being the color: The ones in Regina's chambers have a warm, gold color. **The golden version of the urns are reused later in the series: One of them can be seen aboard the Jolly Roger in "Snow Drifts",File:321SkulkingAround.png while the other one doubles as the urn Elsa comes out of in "There's No Place Like Home".File:322UrnShaking.png Appearances "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} es:País Sin Color it:Reame di Frankenstein de:Land ohne Farbe fr:Monde sans couleur Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Worlds